The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and image processing method for interpolating color information and a program causing a computer to execute the method.
Recently, an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera for imaging an object such as a person using an imaging device so as to generate an imaged image and recording the generated imaged image has been in widespread use. An imaging device in which color filters are arranged in the pixels arranged in a light receiving surface in a Bayer array has been in widespread use as the imaging device.
Recently, consequent upon multi-functioning and high resolution of imaging apparatuses, an imaging device has been considered in which pixels other than pixels for generating an image are arranged in the pixels arranged in the imaging device or an imaging device in which pixels utilizing color filters other than the color filters (R, G, B) used for a Bayer array are arranged. For example, an imaging device has been considered in which the existing pixels (image generation pixels) for generating an image and new pixels for multi-function are arranged in the same imaging device.
For example, an imaging apparatus including such an imaging device, for example, an imaging apparatus in which pixels (phase difference detection pixels) for pupil dividing light passing through an imaging lens has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-145401). This imaging apparatus shields half subject light received by a light receiving element and providing phase difference detection pixels for performing pupil division so as to form a pair of images and measures a gap between the formed images so as to calculate a focus deviation. This imaging apparatus calculates a movement quantity of an imaging lens based on the calculated focus deviation and adjusts the position of the imaging lens based on the calculated movement quantity, thereby performing focus control.